City Police Force
The City Police Force is Independence City's main form of secruity. It is an organization that serves as the city's local police force that ensures safety, order and enforcing the law. The force works in an unusual militaristic and warfare-based attitude. The force first debuted in "Lust", where they arrested Spartica Regis for terrorizing the neighbourhood. Known Members *Mr. Thompson *Captain Corntooth *Commander Batsby *Various Police Force Members Methods of Law Enforcement getting arrested by the City Police Force]]The City Police Force has a very militaristic and unique way of enforcing the law, and arresting people who rebel against those laws. This can best be shown in the episode, "Lust", where the police force (almost) arrested Spartica for nearly destroying the neighbourhood. First, after Mrs. Alexandre called them, many large, metallic, dark-colored vans appear around Spartica (who'd be the rebel in this case) and many tall men in protective dark-colored suits with the acronym, "CPF"—City Police Force—on it. Then Captain Corntooth and Commander Batsny pile around Spartica and book her. As they pull her into the largest van, many men with shock-sticks pile around as this happens. Normally, the rebel would be taken away to the prison, but since Mrs. Ann stopped the police, Spartica wasn't taken to the jailhouse. Equipment Vans The vans in the force serve for containing other forms of equipment and prisoners. The vans are large, metal, dark-colored vehicles that have 6 wheels in total, and a small truck viewport for the driver(s). The vans all have the City Police Force Symbol and the acroym on them. There are some vans that have the cybernetic power to fly. Shock-sticks These are long, red-colored, metal sticks with a sharp end that generated electrical current to shock whoever it touches. People who hold them must wear special gloves so that they don't get shicked themselves. Molecular Scanners Special devices to scan the molecules of a prisoner, so that if they escape, a special robotic probe will find them wearing a molecular scanner (look atop her eyes)]] based on that bio-signature. A molecular scanner is metallic and grey, and can fit over one's forhead. There's a small screen on the front that monitors the wearer's heartbeat. Episode Appearances Season 1 *'"''Lust"'-They almost arrest Spartica. *'"The Dog"'-They confront Mrs. Alexandre about her dog's chaos. Trivial Information *In ''Lust, they appear to be more mean, inconsiderate and rough, but in The Dog, they are more appealing and actually talk to Mrs. Alexandre before being rough and arresting Bloody Kenny. *Mr. Thompson is indeed a member, but is yet to shown with them. *The City Police Force has once been so rough that they took out a neighbour's mailbox (as seen in City Police Force). *Their symbol is a a golden badge, which has a circular center that blends in with any background's color. *Spartica was the first character in the series to arrested by them, with Bloody Kenny being second. *Their equipment is capable of killing. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Residents of Independence City Category:Groups and Gangs